


Spiderman

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec really hates spiders, Arachnophobia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus is some sort of spider whisperer, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Alec is a rational man.He can face demons head-on without a drop of sweat, can argue with Clave officials for hours on end, can brush off all of the judgmental whispers behind his back like they’re nothing more than small flecks of dust.What hecan’tdo, though, is get near the spider that is slowly weaving a web in the doorway of the bathroom. However, he also can’t call his centuries-old boyfriend andadmitthat he can’t get near the spider that is wiggling its disgustingly hairy legs in his direction like it’s purposely taunting him.





	Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> I hate spiders with an immense passion and writing this pained me a little. Basically, I'm Alec.

Alec is a rational man. 

He can face demons head-on without a drop of sweat, can argue with Clave officials for hours on end, can brush off all of the judgmental whispers behind his back like they’re nothing more than small flecks of dust.

What he  _can’t_  do, though, is get near the spider that is slowly weaving a web in the doorway of the bathroom. However, he also can’t call his centuries-old boyfriend and  _admit_  that he can’t get near the spider that is wiggling its disgustingly hairy legs in his direction like it’s purposely taunting him. 

He’s a rational man- he really is- but he has his limits. 

He paces back and forth for a moment, his bare feet slapping against the cold floor of the loft as his bladder screams at him to do  _something_ , anything, then pauses. He watches it lower itself, hanging from its web- which on any other occasion he would admit is impressive- as it heads for the floor. He is frozen as it reaches the ground and begins crawling toward him, as though it has heard all of his thoughts and decided to charge. 

It isn’t until it’s seconds away from reaching his foot that he stumbles back, his breath hitching as he tips backwards right into a solid body. He yelps and continues pushing, forcing Magnus to take a few steps back as well.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Magnus says, gripping Alec’s arms when they finally come to a stop. “What’s going on?”

The spider is standing still as well, facing them with an evil glint in its many eyes. (Not that Alec can really see any of its eyes from this far away)

“Spider,” Alec breathes out in vague explanation, pointing at the unwelcome guest. 

Magnus steps around him, his eyebrows raised as he moves toward the spider, and Alec nearly throws up in his mouth when he squats down and lays his hand on the floor in front of it. It stays in place for a moment, like it’s weighing its options, then crawls onto his palm. Magnus doesn’t even flinch as he stands up again. Instead, a tiny smile pulls at his lips, and he turns back to Alec, who takes another step in the opposite direction. 

“He doesn’t mean you any harm, Alexander,” Magnus says, smiling down at the spider sweetly. “He’s probably more scared of you than you are of him.” 

“I’ve been hearing that my entire life,” Alec says, eyeing the spider suspiciously. “It changes nothing.” 

Magnus’ smile widens as their eyes meet, his expression fond, and moves toward the balcony doors, swinging them open with a wave of his free hand. All the while the spider stays in place on his palm, seemingly calm. 

“Here you go, sir,” Magnus says once he is outside, laying his hand on the railing. The spider crawls off of him as though it understands every word, and Alec shivers in disgust as it moves out of sight. 

“I had no idea you were afraid of spiders,” Magnus says as he reenters the loft. 

He reaches for Alec, but Alec shakes his head, holding up a finger.

“I’m going to need you to wash your hands before you touch me. You have spider residue on them.”

Magnus blinks a few times, his smile still in place, then shakes his head as he moves toward the kitchen sink without another word. The sound of running water spreads through the loft for a few moments and Alec releases a breath of relief, his shoulders sagging. 

“Squeaky clean,” Magnus teases as he emerges from the kitchen, waving his hands for effect, and Alec grins. 

“Come here,” he says softly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pressing an appreciative kiss to his lips when he’s close enough. “Thank you.”

Magnus hums, kissing him again and pressing closer as he says, “I know how else you can thank me.” 

He backs Alec against the wall, his body leaning firmly against Alec’s own, which of course brings Alec back to his original dilemma as his bladder once again screams in protest. 

“Oh god,” he whispers, gently pushing Magnus away as he rushes toward the bathroom. “I’ll thank you in a minute. I really have to pee.” 

He grabs an arrow from his quiver as he goes and breaks the remnants of the web, making sure he won’t walk into anything before he rushes through the door. 

“You’re so romantic,” Magnus’ sarcastic tone reaches him as he pushes the door shut behind him. 

He grins as he calls back, “You love me.” 


End file.
